For My Lover
by spyraleyes
Summary: A young Mac meets Livi Gates, a girl who would do anything for him. The two set off on a murder spree that leaves one questioning if Livi is hostage or helper... Typical Mac warnings apply. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's hard to believe it was fifteen years ago. I had just turned fourteen. I was young, foolish and in love. I thought if I obeyed him he would love me like I loved him. I didn't know how far it would go...

I was outraged when Momma and Bill, my stepfather, uprooted me and moved me all the way from the small town in Nebraska to an even smaller town in Utah. It was all so Bill could get work in a factory or whatever, who cares? They moved me from my friends when I was starting high school and threw me in the middle of no where.

It wasn't fair. Momma always did whatever Bill told her to do. What's worse is she makes me babysit Caleb. He's ain't even my real brother! Momma and Bill made him not Momma and my real daddy. Momma treats the little cry-baby better any than she ever treated me or my older sister, Jenna. When I was his age I never needed all these people fussing over me. I swear, he just does it for the attention. Sometimes I wish that Jenna wouldn't have gone and got herself married then she could still be home.

I was trapped by an endless cycle of school and babysitting. There was no way out, until I met him...

It was a Monday morning. Immediately after I woke up I decided that I ain't gonna spend one more day at school. I was gonna play hooky. I hate school and I figured I wouldn't bother anybody staying home. When Momma came upstairs, to my room to wake me, I gave her my best pathetic and sick look and said, "can I stay home today? Please?"

Momma felt my forehead with the back of her hand. "You don't feel hot, but I guess so. Don't get up till after Bill goes to work."

I nodded and snuggled back into the covers. Momma exited my room closing my door behind her. My eyes were just about closed when I heard the pounding of Bill's heavy boots making his way up the stairs. I heard him turn the corner in the hallway, move closer to my bedroom door and mumble, "little bitch ain't gonna sit on her ass all day!"

Momma must have told him. He was pissed and I didn't want the blunt painful end of his back hand this morning. I quickly rose out of bed and pinned my chair up against my bedroom door.

He pounded his fists on the door as he roared, "open the damn door, you're going to school you little shit!"

I stayed silent and made my way towards the window. I quickly opened it and removed the screen careful not to make any noise. Not a minute before Bill barged in I escaped through my window. I had already climbed down to the ground when I looked up and to find bill sticking his head out the window. He glared down at me and screamed all sorts of awful things at me while he hysterically waved his arms around.

I knew I better run and hide. I ran as fast as I could toward the canyons that border our property. It's some sort of state park. I don't understand why someone would want to speed their vacation here. It's a hot and empty wasteland of death.  
The canyons are perfect to hide in. Once, after I escaped Bill's beatings for not paying attention to Caleb, I ran and hid in a cave and he never came after me. Bill is terrified of out here.

Desperate to keep out of school I ran and ran until my legs almost gave out under me. I found a cavern to sit inside while I wait for Bill to go to work.

Once I was out of the heat I sat down and inspected my feet. I didn't grab shoes or socks and it showed. My feet were raw and practically bleeding. I picked at the sores on the soles of my feet to get some of the gravel off them. I was so involved I barely heard the sound of rock skipping just beside me.

I looked up and saw a young guy. He was dreamy with piercing blue eyes and dirty blond hair. His clothes were dirty and almost in tatters. He had a 22 gauge shotgun slung over his shoulder. He looked at me and said, "that's what they have shoes for ya know?"

I smiled and said, "I didn't have time for shoes. Sorta couldn't wait to get out here."

"This ain't no place for a lady." He said gruffly.

"Yeah well I ain't a lady." I replied earning a snicker from him, "names Liv."

"I'm Mac. I know who you are. You last name is Gates. You just moved here and you go to my high-school. You're a Freshmen."

"So?"

"Ain't you supposed to be in school?"

"Ain't you?"

"Naw, I'm having a me a day off. Figure as a Sophomore I've earned it. Plus there ain't no way I'm serving that fucken in school suspension. They can suck my dick." Mac said mumbling the last bit.

"You look at bit too old to be a Sophomore." I said noticing his height, build and facial hair that I've never seen sported by any sophomore.

"That cuz I stayed back a couple grades." He explained, "my dad used to keep me outta school a lot, he needed help with the family business. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Thinking is all. Why do you care? You don't own this."

"Yeah I do. Ain't no one know the canyons like I do." Mac said proudly puffing his chest.

"Congratulations. You're an expert in nothing. What do you do here?"

Mac pointed to the gun on his shoulder and nonchalantly answered, "huntin lizards."  
My face twisted in disgust. "Gross! You gonna eat them or somethin?"

Mac laughed, "no I just shot em is all. Wanna try?"

I never shot a gun before but something in Mac's eyes made me want to please him.

"Sure." I answered standing up. I followed Mac outside the cave. We walk a ways till Mac spotted something scurrying up towards some bushes a ways away from us.

"See that?" Mac pointed as he grabbed his gun, pointing it towards the sound and held it tightly towards his strong chest. "This is what you do. You point towards whatcha want to shoot squeeze the trigger and blast it away!"

As he spoke he released the trigger. There was a loud crack followed by a lizard being propelled into the air by the force of the bullet. The lizard did a flip in the air and landed on it's back, dead. Poor thing didn't even know what him it. I could hear Mac chuckle to himself. He was definitely pleased with himself.

"Next one we find is yours." He stated. We didn't have to walk far till we came across the now familiar sound of a lizard scurrying to hide itself.

Mac stood behind me and showed me how to hold the gun properly. I ain't never smelled anything like him. He smelt like all man. I could feel him breathing on my neck and I just know I turned beat red. So embarrassing. I squeeze the trigger and hit my target. I turned around to see Mac smile at me. I wondered what I can do to make him look at me like that more.

We spent the rest of the day hunting squirrels and getting to know each other. I told him all about my life, how I was trapped and I ain't never got to have any fun. He told me about his mother who abandoned him and his father who is as brutal as Bill. I forgot all about going back home till the sun was setting.

I told Mac that I had to head on home. If I'm late bill gives me the belt.

"Let me walk you home." Mac told me.

We walked to were my house was just coming into sight and I told him not to go no further. "It ain't safe."

Mac nodded and asked, "you going to school tomorrow?"

"Not sure yet."

"You shouldn't." He said as he leaned in close to me. He held me by my arms and kissed me deeply.

Me being the nervous dumb girl that I am I quickly broke the kiss. I was blushing so hard I thought I was going to pass out. I could barely get out "Good night," before I turned and ran towards the house.

I quietly climbed back up into my room. I changed into my pajamas and was about to climb under my covers when I heard the sound of a pebble hitting my window.

I found Mac standing outside my window looking up at me in the moonlight. I immediately hushed him and begged him not to wake up Bill.

"I will if you don't go out with me! You know? Be my girlfriend?"

Shocked i answered, "What? I just met you! Ain't this happening to fast?"

Mac just looked at me and grabbed a larger rock. He swung his arm back and hit the rock has hard as he could against my front door. It was so loud he got our dog barking. I saw lights flick on in momma and bill's room.

"I told you I'd wake them up." Mac whispered. "Now what'll it be? Do I gotta throw this here rock again?"

"Fine!" I whispered. "Fine I'll be your girlfriend! Now go away!"

"See you by the cave tomorrow! Mac said as he turned and disappeared into the darkness.  
Soon after he left, the light in Momma and Bill's room turned back off and I was able to get to sleep without a bruised back side.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll admit that it was strange when Mac asked me to his girlfriend. It was so sudden. After a couple of weeks all my fears were put aside with the increasing time we spent together. I was in the canyons whenever I could be. We wouldn't do much. Mostly just sit in the shade and talk. Sometimes Mac would bring his 22 and we would go hunting. Mac loved hunting almost as much as he loved the Insane Clown Posse.

The band was often all Mac talked about. He was enchanted by them, that he had bought all their albums. It was all he listened too. Mac would even style himself after the wicked clowns. To Mac, they were how a real man should be. The with family loyalty and warped sense of justice were traits that Mac really identified with. To Mac it was almost like their characters and stores were all real. I really think he believed all most everything they would say.

On days when Bill dragged me to school the sight of Mac's smirk when he passed me in the halls made butterflies in my stomach and my knees feel weak. Mac wasn't in school often but when he was just seeing him between classes made my day bearable.

I was definitely happier than I was before. Almost everyone noticed, even Momma would ask me what has got into her baby. I was a completely different girl.

I never told my Momma and Bill about Mac because I knew they wouldn't approve. To them, Mac and his family are no good criminals.

To me Mac was amazing. Mac could be the kindest person you've ever see. He'd do anything for you if he like you. He was a hell of a lot of fun to be around, too. But he had this other side. He could be mean as hell, cruel even.

Once, while we were out shooting lizards a stray dog crossed our path. As soon as Mac noticed it he smiled at me and said, "check this out."

Before I could figure out what was happening Mac shot the dog, but only winging it. The bullet hit the dog's hind leg causing the poor thing to yelp in pain. Mac watched fascinated as the dog stumbled around in pain. Eventually he shot the dogs in each of his legs, one at a time, in order to draw out the animal's suffering.  
I still remember the look on Mac's face. It was chilling, evil almost like there was a monster inside of him. Finally I got to the point where I just couldn't take anymore. I broke Mac's dangerous trance when I began to beg and plead for him to put the dog out of its misery.

Mac looked at me like the concern I was showing for the dog was a sign of weakness. He started to explain that if the dog was in our position it would do the same thing he was doing. Animals can't help to torture one another.

"If you don't, you're setting yourself up for people to treat you like shit. People will fuck your over and throw you away!" Mac explained, "do you think people fuck with Shaggy? No way because they don't take shit from anyone. A real man doesn't take shit from anyone!"

"Well I ain't a man and your scaring me." I said unable to make eye contact. I never liked to upset him. He would get upset so easily. We would have the slightest disagreement or misunderstanding and Mac's rage would just explode. You never wanted to be near him when that happened. He could be real mean, but he always made it up to me eventually. Once he would calm down he would bring me flowers and say nice things. It was worth all the drama.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long week of stupid school, it was finally Friday. I couldn't wait to start the weekend because I'd get to spend the whole weekend with Mac.

As the last bell of the day rang, I was busy putting my books away in my locker. Mac snuck up behind me. Elated, he covered my eyes and said, "guess who."

"I wonder," I joked, "who could this possibly be?"

"Come on Livi it's me." Mac chuckled. "Get your bag I'm taking you out to dinner."

Mac told me that he had just earned some money from his father his. He was so excited. It practically broke my heart when I had to tell him I couldn't go out with him that night.

"Momma and Bill are going to some church fundraiser," I explained, "I'm supposed to look after Caleb."

Mac was crushed, "they always gotta tell you what to do. It sucks!"

"I'm sorry. I don't have a choice. If I don't look after the brat I'll get it."

"It ain't fair is all."

"I know. Sometimes I wish they'd all go away. I'd be so happy."

Later that night while Bill and Momma were gone I did just as I was told. I watched television and got up during every commercial to check on Caleb.

Caleb was in his crib. He was refusing to go to sleep.

"Come on you brat!" I pleaded with him, "go to sleep now."

I guess my the volume of my voice was too rough because Caleb started crying. He shrieked so loudly I barely heard the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Mac let himself inside. He was holding flowers and a teddy bear. My demeanor changed immediately and I asked, "are those for me?"

"Who else would they be for?" Mac smirked. I giddily jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh Mac thank you thank you thank you!" I cheered.

"You deserve them Livi. You're so beautiful," Mac said making me blush, "you ready to go?"

I looked at him quizzically and said, "don't you remember I told you I'm supposed to watch Caleb?"

"Yeah I thought about that and got an idea," Mac explained as he walked over to Caleb's crib. "You just gotta make it so he can't get out of here and we will be back before he knows it."

"Wow Mac," I said practically star-struck, "You think that'll really work?"

"Of course it will Livi. He's just a baby what can he possible get in to." Mac assured me.

"If you say so Mac. You are so clever! Give me a second to get changed."

I quickly changed into the prettiest dress I owned and ran down stairs. Before we left I made sure Caleb was secure in his crib. I even shut the lights off so Bill can't yell at me for wasting electricity.

We climbed into Mac's truck and he drove us to one of them fancy diners you see on television. The kind that all the teens in the big city hang out in. It was in the next town and over twenty minutes away because there just ain't another restaurant like that in Cainville.

The only place to eat in Cainville is owned by Mac's daddy. Mac don't like being around his daddy much so I knew we would never go there.

Going to the diner was an excellent idea. Of course there weren't no steak on the menu but they had burgers, fries and milkshakes so I was a happy camper.

Mac and I slowly ate our burgers and talked about nothing in particular. We were having the most wonderful time until a couple of people who were around our age came in and recognized Mac.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked Mac, "you know they don't take welfare checks right?"

"Yeah," another added, "in fact there's a sign out there that says so poor people aloud. You wouldn't know because you'd have to be able to read it."

Mac's sat still with his brow furrowed and his fists clenched. I thought he was about to explode. Before he opened his mouth and go us both in trouble I looked at him and said, "you ready to go Mac?"

Mac nodded his head, his eyes still glaring at the other teens. It was the same look my dog had that time he went after Bill's chickens, slaughtering them. Worried, I reached for his hand and grasped it tightly to try and calm him down. I stood up and. I lead him out of the diner, toward his truck, by his hand. As we walked past the assholes he squeezed my hand tightly. I squeezed his hand back and whispered, "I love you."

When we reached his truck Mac furiously kicked the door causing a dent. "Fucking dicks!"

"It's okay Mac. None of that stuff means anything to me."

"It's not that. I shouldn't have let them talk to me like that." Mac roared. "I should have snapped their necks or went and got my gun."

"Now what would that solve?" I asked, "you'd just be in jail."

"It ain't about that. They'd know not to fuck with me. It's what a real man would do."

"Mac you are a real man." I assured him and rubbed his back comfortingly. I kissed him softly to try to quill his rage.

Mac must of figured out what I was trying to do. He kissed me back then said, "let's go Livi."

"O I don't wanna go home!" I pleaded.

"It's gettin late."

"Hey can I drive?"

"No you can't drive! You're only a kid! You ain't old enough!"

"So I'm real mature and you know that!"

"Fine but you gotta be careful, I'll catch a beating if we get into an accident. Walter will be pissed."

"Yay!" I cheered as I grabbed the keys and climbed into the drivers seat. I could barely reach the peddles. I asked, "Does this seat move up?"

"Hell no!" Mac snorted, "you think Walter would buy me a truck with luxuries like that?"

"It's alright." I said and scooted toward the edge of the seat. I stretched out my body as far as I could and ended up just barely being able to reach the peddles. "I'm mature. I'll figure something out. I told you!"

"I know you would, babe. You're so smart."

I ain't never drove before, not even the tractor on our property. I wanted to but when I asked momma told me to ask Bill and Bill said I ain't got the proper motor sense. He then started bitchen about this and that an me not being responsible or never paying enough attention so that put a stop to my driven.

I was cruising down one of the dirt roads near my house. I was actually cruising! I rolled the window down so I could feel the wind on my face. The crisp night air made me feel alive.

I was having a ball. Mac was laughing and having a good time too until he spotted lights in the distance.

"Livi, watch out there's a car coming, move to the side of the road and let him pass so you don't kill us." Mac directed me.

"Naw I'm alright!" I insisted. "I've been doing just fine!"

"Fine just do us both a favor and lower the headlights."

"Ok," I tilted my head to find the light controls.

Now, drivin is way harder than it looks. There is just too much stuff to keep track of! If everything was higher up on the dash I wouldn't of had to take both my hands off the steering wheel to figure out the controls.

Mac flipped out at me as I turned the lights off completely, "what are you doing?"

"I got it!" I barked back. I figure out how to put the lights back on just in time. With the flash of lights the car was fast approaching us. I had somehow drifted to the opposite side of the road. Amazingly the flash of the high beams was startling enough to alert the other guy that I was gunna crash into him. The guy panicked, and drove off the road into a ditch. I looked over to find Mac laughing.

"Look at that fucken idiot! Scared of my truck. That gives me an idea."

He told me to drive with the lights low. When he spotted another car coming round the bend toward us he instructed me to turn the lights off, "now as soon as the car is next to us flick on them high beams."

The other car ended up driving off the road. It was hilarious. Especially when a man came out of the truck and started chasing us down the road. Mac and I just laughed.

"I think I know him, I think he works with Bill." I said as a recognized the angry man.

When we pulled into the driveway it was well after midnight. I froze when I saw that Momma and Bill had already came back. I'm gonna get it this time. I completely forgot that Caleb was alone in the house. He was fine. Only four hours had passed. Our plan would have work perfectly if it wasn't for them coming home. They need to quit treating him like a baby anyhow.

Mac dropped me off and left. He didn't want to get into it with Bill. I don't blame him I would have left too if there was any place to go.

When I got inside Bill was waiting for me at the kitchen table. Glaring at me he demanded to know where I had been and wanted to know what the fuck was wrong with me.

"You can't talk to me like that!" I yelled, "Momma!"

"No Olivia! Don't you Momma me!" Momma's answered she was in the room with a crying Caleb, " your brother could have been seriously hurt! I don't want to think about what could of happened. It's ok baby, mommy is here..."

"You shouldn't coddle him! He's a brat!" I roared.

"He is two he's got an excuse!" Bill yelled back, "you are not only grounded, I don't want to see that piece of shit, Mac, round you again!"

"This is so unfair! I never get to do anything! I ain't a kid!"

"That Mac boy is nothing but trouble! I know you were with him tonight! You couldn't be this stupid on your own!" Bill shouted at me.

"Mac is a real man! He ain't like you! You're a joke!" I got into Bill's face.

I heard the sound of the slap before I felt the sting of his backhand as Bill shot up from his chair and slapped me across the face. "Stupid little bitch! You've gotta learn to respect your elders!"

"Don't you touch me!" I warned, "you'll be sorry!"

It was one of the worse beating I had. Bill slapped me again and kept hitting me till I was cornered then he kicked me a few times. Tears streamed down my face as he continued the assault. "I'm fucken tired of your shit Livi. I gonna go to that bar Mac's daddy owns and tell him that if I see his boy with you he's gonna get the shotgun!"

I cowered in the corner as Bill grabbed his truck keys and stomped out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Momma and Bill kept me outta school for almost a week so I couldn't see Mac. They hoped I'd forget all about him. All day, I laid on my bed weeping, wonderin how Momma and Bill be so cruel.

Once, Momma came into my room to try and cheer me up cause Bill was tired of hearin me cry. I cried on her lap as she stroked my hair softly sayin, "It'll be alright baby, you'll get over him."

I knew I'd never get over Mac. He's part of me. We were made for each other. We belong together. This ain't some teenage puppy love to write all over my notebooks. This is the real thing.

On the Friday before winter break, Bill dropped me off at school so I could get all the work I had to make up. Before I got out of his truck he pointed his finger at me and warned, "Livi, don't you go and do something stupid! You've done caused that degenerate a lot of trouble. His daddy was livid when I told him he was taking advantage of my stupid daughter."

"I ain't your daughter!" I snarled through gritted teeth and slammed the heavy truck door in his face.

As I crossed the street to my high-school I heard Bill holler behind me, "Best watch yourself! I'm getting real tired of the way you been talkin to your momma and me. Hey where is your real daddy at? Huh? If he loves you so much why ain't he here? You ungrateful little bitch! You forget he'd rather spend his money of liquor and whores then you or your momma."

I wanted to turn around and tear into the bastard but I knew that's what he wants. I gritted my teeth and kept on walkin.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I entered the old brick school-building because I couldn't hear Bill through the thick walls and it didn't look like anyone heard him either.

That's always real important because the less people stare at me, the better. I've been constantly harassed since I moved here since I'm a freak and all. It's all because of the way I have to dress. Momma and Bill say that all the clothes for young ladies are filthy and flimsy. I ain't allowed to dress like any girl my age. They don't see that I ain't dressin like a slut. It's just the style. They make me wear the most unflattering clothing.

Dating Mac didn't Do much to help my being bullied. Everyone at school is afraid of Mac. They gossip about him like he's real dangerous. They whisper some awful lies. They say he hurts other girls! They say he's a rapist! They say he cheats on me! I know they're lying but it's hard to ignored my peers. They even staged an intervention for me. They think Mac hurts me. My mac would never do anything like that.

No one understands Mac like I do. I know Mac better than anyone else around. He is a poor, tortured and beautiful soul and I love him.

I hastily picked through the stack of books and papers in my locker. I hate all the reading school makes you do. Tryin to lighten my backpack for the long walk home. Mac walked up behind me just as the bell rang.

He was limping and had one hell of a black eye. My own eyes swelled up with tears when I saw how hurt he was. I gently brushed my hands against his cheeks. I looked at him and whimpered, "is this what happened when Bill told your daddy."

"Fuck Walter! That piece of shit beat me till I passed out just to beat me!"

"Why would your own daddy do that?" I asked.

"Walter is as much my dad as Bill is yours. He ain't worth the steam off my piss! Bill showed up at the Luna Mesa announced in front of everybody that I'm some kind of trouble maker. Walter don't give a shit what I do, never has, the only reason he beat me was because Bill put him on the spot!" Mac says with his fist clenched.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" I asked when I saw that his knuckles were bruised and crusted with dried blood.

Mac's inspected his hands and shrugged, "It ain't nothing. I punched a wall!"

"You have to get away from me fore somethin bad happens. Bill said if he finds out I'm still seeing you a beating from your daddy will be the least of your worries."

"I don't care. I ain't afraid of anyone."

"I am. I'm afraid for you. Please don't be near me! I ain't supposed to see you. This is braking my heart, don't you see! I love you! I wish they all just go away! I know you're a good man. Why can't they see that?"

"I love you too and you ain't leavin me. I'm gonna go to your house tonight and try an talk to your momma and Bill. I'll do my best to convince them that I deserve you. Don't worry Livi, I ain't never gonna hurt you."

Later that night Mac knocked on the door to the old farm house where I lived. Momma saw him waiting outside and demanded that I go upstairs, to my room, fore she opened the door. I ran upstairs and hid behind the stair case railing, quietly listening.

Once I was outta sight momma hollered towards Bill who was drinking a beer and zoning out to the tv in the family room. "Bill! That Mac boy is outside!"

He got up from the sofa and growled, "send him in."

"What do you want Mac?" Momma asked, "Livi ain't here. You can't see her."

"Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from my family?" Bill roared into Mac's face. "I don't give a shit what you want. You have 1 minute to leave fore I call your daddy and tell him that you must have a hearin problem. "

Momma then got into macs face, "I forbid Livi to see you. I don't want no scum like you to drag her down. She's got a real future."

Mac wasn't able to get a word in. He just stood there with his fists clenched staring at the as they screamed at him. Bill slammed the door on his face. He tried to make peace with them but they completely ignored him. How can they be so cruel? Here is the love of my life dammit and I ain't aloud to see him ever again. I really wish they would all just disappear.

As I heard the door slam shut I ran over to the window. Mac stood stilly in the darkness. I watched as he quietly turned around and walked back to his truck.

I ran into my room determined to never come out again. I sobbed uncontrollably into my pillow as I heard the front door slam. I could hear momma shriek in Horror,"what are you doing? Get out of my house! Oh god no! Bill!"

Then the sound of a gun shot rang through the house, causing it to rumble and creek.

I jumped off my bed and And scurried down stairs. I find Mac, my Mac Covered in blood standing over momma and bill lining up his next shot. Blood was everywhere.

"What are you doing?" I yelled as I watched the color drain from their faces as blood leaked out of them.

"I'm giving you what you've been asking for. They're Gone now. We can be together!"

I Stood there and tried to process what just happened. My parents are dead. I didn't know what to feel. Before I could process the flood of feelings Caleb's crying brought me out of my trance. Before thinking I shouted, "Caleb!"

Mac turned towards the wails of little Caleb. "I forgot about him."

The look in Mac's eyes was the same as when he hurt that dog. He went from my perfect prince to a wild beast.

He looked at the Shot gun in his hands. "Dammit I only brought a few shells with me."

"That's alright, I've got this," he said as he reached into his boot. He pulled out the meanest looking knife I had ever seen. Damn thing had to be as big as his hands.

"What are you doing" I asked as I followed his into the next room where Caleb was in his playpen.

"Doing what has to be done." Mac said waving the knife in my face, "this is what you wanted."

I guess I didn't answer him. I remember opening my mouth but no sound came out. Furious Mac grabbed me by the Neck and shoved me against the wall. I cried out and he smirked wickedly at me then warned, "don't do anything stupid girl!"

Mac threw me to the ground and went towards Caleb with his knife out.

I swallowed hard And painfully and rubbed the Spot where he grabbed me. It hurt to stand. I looked up just in time to see Mac stab Caleb over and over until his screams where silenced.

It took so long. I couldn't take it. I huddled in the corner and covered my eyes and ears. I tried to scream so it would drown out the baby's screams but it kept slicing through my body.

Once it was done it got quiet. Real quiet. The kind of Eerie quiet that runs a chill up your spine. I thought for a second, maybe this isn't really happening. Maybe it's all a dream, I nightmare that I can't seem to wake up from.

Mac cleaned knife blade off on the least bloody part of momma's dress and turned his attention to me.

I was coward in the corner. My eyes Clenched shut. I expected Mac to swing at me and Do what he did to them to me. Mac gently laid his hands on my head and stroked me hair. "There there, Livi it's okay. You're safe now they'll never hurt you again."

Shaking, I slowly stood up and Mac immediately grabbed me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I bawled on his shoulder as he soothingly rubbed me back. I whispered, why?"

"Cuz it's just me and you Livi, forever."

I stared into Mac's icy blue orbs. Swallowed hard, cleared my throat and said, "let's watch some television."

"We gotta get rid of these bodies fore someone starts looking."

"I know we have to eventually but not tonight, we will tomorrow I promise. Just come sit with me."

Mac followed me over to the couch. I searched for the remote only to find it next to bill's lifeless body. He must have dropped it when he got shot. I pick it up and clean the blood off it.

"So what do you wanna to watch?" I ask Mac.


	5. Chapter 5

A day or so had passed. When we weren't screwing like mad Jack-Rabbits, Mac and I watched TV and raided the icebox. We sat in front of the television letting its warm glow envelope us. I almost forgot that my mother, Bill and my baby brother lay on the floor bleeding out.

I looked at them once, by accident. They were so still. Pathetically, I sat there and I watched the spark of life drain out of them. Now it was like they were staring at me. I imagined that their empty eyes where asking me, "why?"

Tears silently rolled down my cheeks. I closed my eyes to try and clear my head but there was no running from what had happened. I felt like I needed to barf. I ran into the bathroom and spilled my guts.

I came back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Mac, trying to steady my breathing. I didn't want to alarm him. I quietly stood up and covered momma, Caleb and Bill with a blanket. Mac noticed and laughed, "they dead, what do they need a blanket for? There ain't no warming them up!"

"It's just the right thing to do, it's respectful.. I've seen it in movies." I mumbled.

"Whatever," Mac said coldly and returned to channel surfing.

"How could you do this?" I ask feebly. I spoke so quietly that I wasn't sure Mac heard me. I was afraid to raise my voice or say anything that might tick him off.

Mac looked up at me and went to answer me but I panicked and interrupted him before he could get a word out. I felt I needed to choose my words more carefully. I stumbled, "I mean, why did you do this?"

"Silly girl! This is what you wanted." Mac spoke, "you wanted someone to come along and save you. I've done that. I'd do it again. We'll be together now, Livi. Ain't no big deal. Ain't no one gunna tell us what to do!"

"Killing someone is kinda of a big deal."

"Ain't nothin!" Mac scoffed, "my dads done it loads of times. Any real man can. Hell, I shot a guy the other night!"

"Yeah my fucken family!"

"I wasn't talking about them. You shouldn't be so fucken high and mighty. You know you wanted em gone! I have the balls to do something about it!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Good."

"Tell me about the other person."

"Some fucken shit-stain at the gas station. How'd you think I done got the money to take you out the other day?" Mac smirked, "After I shot him I took all the money in the register and a teddy bear for you."

I shuddered to think that the teddy bear I had fallen asleep with every night since he gift it to me, had blood on it.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked about the heaps of bloody flesh that were once my family, "Won't they'll start to smell?"

"That's my girl," mac smiled and kissed my forehead, "they'll stink if we leave them here. Best get to burying them."

"What me?" I gasped, "I can't bury them!"

"Well you best figure somethin out quick. Sides I already done the hard part."

"Fine. Would you at least help me wrap them up in blankets?"

"Fine." Mac said as he walked into the hallway and opened the linen closest. he came back holding a stack of towels and blankets. He place the towels at my feet, "here."

I swallowed the lumps in my throat and tried not to barf again. God, I wanted to. I stared at me feet and I said, "best get to it."

"That's a good girl," Mac smiled proudly at me and rubbed my back.

Mac disappeared into the kitchen. After a moment of silent contemplation I decided to get to work.

I decided to wrap up bill's body first. It was the closest to the back door. I folded out a blanket and decided to roll Bill on the blanket cuz there was no way I was gonna be able to lift him. It took me a couple of attempts to flip his dead weight over. When I finally flipped him over a river of blood pour out of the wounds on his body.

Mac was watching everything. He had a sinister smile on his face, like he was savoring this entire experience. He chuckled and said, "I shot that asshole in the back only once but buck shot will do that to you, cut you up like cheese."

I didn't say anything.

"Don't forget to clean that shit up."

"You could help me with the floor, ya know."

"Fuck that! It's woman's work."

I dragged Bill's body outside and into the chicken coup. I figured if I couldn't dig them graves at least they'd be warm. Before I left Bill's body and went back into the house to grab another I let all the chickens free. They didn't budge because of the darkness outside. I didn't want them pecking on momma, Caleb or Bill. I went for the hose and sprayed them till they went running.

Next was momma. I saw the gaping wound that the buckshot had left on the side of her head. I carefully wrapped a blanket around her head, to keep the leaking brain-matter inside, I almost lost it again. She was so cold. I won't ever forget how cold and still she was.

I laid out another blanket to wrap the rest of her body in. I got this weird idea that maybe I saw momma's finger twitch. Maybe she was still alive. I pressed my ear against her cold chest and listened for the sounds of her breathing. Tears filled my eyes as all I heard was stillness.

I wrapped momma's body up wishing she would twitch. I imagined her waking up and nagging at me for the mess in the house. I almost heard her tell me, "hurry up and clean this up 'fore Bill gets home and give you get a whooping."

I imagined her standing up and cleaning the blood of her face before demanding, "Olivia! Get your head outta the clouds an hand me a mop! I'll help you fix this."

Dragging her out of the house I started to imagine that they were all asleep. Like they all bit the poison apple from Snow White or would sleep for years like that Rumpelstiltskin guy. I tucked momma in the hay next to Bill.

I had to save my little brother for last. I just couldn't bear to see him lying still in a puddle of his blood. Poor little Caleb was like wrapping up a tiny present. He weighed no more that a gallon of milk. I threw up right next to the blanket all over the floor.

Mac must have seen me struggling as he came behind me and started to rub my back soothingly, "Livi, I know you're all torn up about your little brother but I had to kill him. We ain't bringing a baby along with us."

"Where are we going?"

"No where for now but in a couple of days the cops will come looking and then anywhere is safer than here."

Before I covered Caleb with hay I kissed him goodnight on his cold cheek. Then I told them all goodnight and I returned to the house.

I prayed I'd be able to forget this whole thing once the blood was cleaned up. As Mac and I rolled around, naked, in what was once momma and Bill's bed, tears filled my eyes and I saw them every time I closed my eyes.

As he was rutting on me, Mac didn't notice my weeping. If he did notice it didn't bother him enough to stop screwing me.


End file.
